


Affair With the Shadow

by drowsyfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Content, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, additional acts will be added each chapter B)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfic/pseuds/drowsyfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmen was just curious as to what he was hiding. She wasn't expecting all of...this.<br/>A Kylo Ren/Female OC smut 3-parter! Female OC is named, but no detailed appearance descriptions, so you can put whoever you want in her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affair With the Shadow

“Officer Tril.”  


Emmen stood up from her seat, shoulders back, facing her superior from behind the officer’s desk.

“Yes, sir?”  


“Report today’s findings to Captain Phasma. She’s located on the upper deck, sector 3, room F.”

Lieutenant Rayn held his palm out flat. A small memory chip was in the palm of his hand, which Emmen retrieved carefully.  


“Yes, sir.”  


Emmen walked out the door of the stormtrooper communications center and turned left down the dim chrome hallway. She had been working for the First Order for 3 months now, while the Starkiller base itself had only been completed 6 months ago. Emmen walked up a flight of stairs to get to the hallway on the next floor, nodding her head in acknowledgement to several passing troopers on the way. While working at an arms dealer on Seregar, she never could have imagined working for such a strong organization such as the First Order. When their troops raided the dealer and ordered her and the other workers to aid the organization, she was just glad she could be a part of something big. Emmen never carried any very strong ideals one way or another, towards the First Order or the Republic. She didn’t care-she was just glad that she got to be a part of the most powerful organization in the galaxy, complete with a decent job with clean living quarters and other necessities. Walking through the hallway of sector 3, she eyed the signs on the sides of each entrance she passed.

“Room F, room F…” she whispered under her breath to herself, in time with her footsteps. She found the door to room F, which slid open as she walked towards it and closed behind her upon her entrance. She found herself in another control room, bigger than the one she was stationed in. A large bay window overseeing the luminescent galaxy was on the other end of the room. Emmen took several hesitant steps away from the door and began to fiddle with the memory chip in her hand. She stopped walking and scanned the room for the Captain. Phasma trained the troops ruthlessly, causing most of the stormtroopers to be intimidated by her, including Emmen once she first started. By now, however, she had reported directly to Phasma on a few occasions, which had now eased her nervousness in the face of authority. However, this time, she had a guest with her. “Oh, shit…” Emmen whispered under her breath as her eyes widened.

As Phasma approached her from the back of the room, Kylo Ren was walking right beside her, like a shadow come to life. Emmen had never encountered the commander face to face before, and had only observed him from a safe distance. When she began working, she had wondered why some of the control panels in a room on the second floor were distorted and warped, complete with gashes all over them, and had heard from several fellow workers in the mess hall that he had an explosive temper, complete with outbursts that everyone tried their best to avoid. She had also heard from some troopers that his apparent Force sensitivity was strong enough to enable him to read people’s minds, and even use telepathy. Emmen thought that one might have been another rumor-she never fully believed in the Force- but she still made sure to try to keep her distance due to the revelation. However, here he was, right next to Phasma. Emmen maintained her straight posture, even though she felt her body begin to heat up. The masked pair stopped in front of her. Emmen tried her best to ignore Kylo’s shadowy figure and pretend he wasn’t there.

“I believe you have today’s reports to give to me, officer?” Phasma inquired in her metallic voice, opening her hand.

Emmen swallowed. “Yes, Captain. It’s right here-” Emmen opened her damp hand, and the memory chip slipped between her fingers and onto the floor in front of her. She froze up for what felt like an eternity, staring at the chip on the ground.

“Well…It’s just a small chip…right? No big deal?” She thought, albeit still worried. She bent over and hastily picked up the chip, almost touching the tip of Kylo Ren’s shoes that were right in front of her hand. She quickly got up to see his masked face, as well as Phasma’s, staring right at her. 

“I’m really sorry about that, Captain.” Emmen nodded her head in apology. Phasma’s hand was still open and waiting, and Emmen gently placed the chip into the palm of her hand. “Hmm.” Phasma gave a disappointed sigh and exited through the door.

Emmen’s eyes followed Phasma as she left, letting out a quiet sigh of relief once she was gone. She turned her head back forward and had forgotten about Kylo Ren, still standing right where he was and still looking down on her. She swallowed and looked up at the face of the commander, towering in front of her.

“Do you wish to speak to me, sir?”

A few seconds of silence passed before the distorted voice rung in Emmen’s ears.

“You better be more careful next time. Those memory chips are fragile.”

He leaned in closer, but Emmen stayed still.

“And your sector wouldn’t want to waste time reformatting an entire day’s worth of data all over again, now would you?”

Emmen shook her head. 

“No, sir.”

Kylo Ren stood looking at her for another second before walking slowly back to the other side of the room. Emmen took a deep breath in, then out; she outstretched her fingers. She stepped quietly out the sliding door, walking down the hall from which she came.

“No wonder everyone’s so afraid around him.” Emmen mused. “Way to make a first impression.”  
She made a detour down a smaller hallway where the bathrooms were and stepped into the women’s restroom. She looked at herself in the mirror; her temples were damp with sweat.

“….Is this really what I looked like?”

She closed her eyes to splash some water on her face and saw Kylo’s masked face, like an afterimage. She dried her face with some paper towel. She exhaled, still looking at herself in the mirror. “Okay….well that’s over with.” Emmen began to calm down, but the moment still stayed with her in her mind; she kept seeing him looking down at her. 

Frankly, she knew if she kept thinking back on the situation it would only make her upset. But it wasn’t the situation. It was…him? She put her hands down on the sink and stared down at her feet for a long time, trying to steady her breathing. “What exactly is up with that mask?...what’s he hiding?” Emmen had heard rumors around the base.“I hear he’s missing an eye!” “No, no. I heard his face is like…totally disfigured!” Emmen didn’t know what to think about it, but whenever she did, her heart began to race.

“I’ll just make my way back to the control room; walk it off.” She walked out of the bathroom and walked at a slower pace to try and calm her nerves, but whatever she did, she couldn’t stop thinking about Kylo Ren. Sure, he has a bad temper and he’s scary, but…he’s just a man in a mask, right? But why does he cover up his voice? Why even wear the mask? What’s he hiding? Emmen felt that familiar warmth again. With how much she’s thinking about it, maybe she’s not really scared after all. She was always persistently curious. Emmen stopped in her tracks. She heard a door slide open. Then that same, deep, distorted voice.

“Send somebody with the results once you’re finished. I have some business to attend to.”

She heard footsteps from somehwere behind her. Emmen moved as fast as she could into a storage room several feet away from her. She pressed her back against the wall next to the door of the small, dim room containing nothing but boxes of supplies. Her heart was pounding.“No way I’m going to catch myself near him anytime soon after what happened.” Emmen closed her eyes. She heard heavy footsteps move past the door and decrease in volume. “...Okay. I just need to get out of here.” She heard the door next to her slide open as she froze.

She tried to turn her head to face her current worst nightmare, but she couldn’t. She was stuck facing forward. She tried to move her legs, but her body was completely stuck, only her eyes capable of movement. 

A darkness crept into her view.

The door slid shut and Kylo Ren was once again, standing in front of her. He looked down on her for several seconds while all she could do was stare. Emmen’s head began to feel cloudy. It started from the back of her head, and spread quickly to the front, as if helium was filling her skull.

“I don’t take kindly to prying members on my base, officer.”

Emmen blinked.

“I…really am sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.”

What else was she supposed to say? And how did he even know-  
The now dizzying case of brain fog was accompanied by a distant ringing in her ears, then a sharp pain. Emmen winced. The sharp pain suddenly dulled enough for her to open her eyes. Kylo Ren had his hand outstretched, his fingers parted mere inches away from Emmen’s face. Her head drew closer to his hand. Was he…using the Force on her?

“You should stop asking so many questions.”

Kylo responded to her thought. Emmen couldn’t think. Not only was she was dumbfounded by the situation, but she wouldn't want him listening in on any of her thoughts. Emmen stayed calm, trying her hardest not to think of anything. But she still couldn’t help but stare back at the man and his masked face, directly into the black, one-way panel hiding what she assumed were his eyes. Her head was pushed back onto the wall behind her and the pressure in her head grew stronger.

“You won’t give up, won’t you?” Kylo retorted.

Her brain fog dissipated. Emmen’s head felt clearer, however her head was still stuck to the wall by Kylo’s Force. Just what is he? He backed away from Emmen and took his hood down. Lifting a hand up to the front of his helmet, he activated a latch of some sort, releasing the front part. Emmen’s heart quickened. Was this really happening? Kylo put both hands on either side of the helmet, and lifted it off, revealing a pale young man with black flowing hair.

His dark, engrossing eyes fixed their gaze back on Emmen. She thought her heart had stopped. Her face suddenly felt hot as she tried to contain herself so that she wouldn’t smile.

He was beautiful.

Kylo Ren stepped closer once again. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked.

His mask had made his voice dark and menacing, but to hear him speak with a natural, human tone made him all the more alluring. Emmen nodded slowly. She felt her head fill with the same fog as before, but was ignoring it at this point. Kylo lifted his hand to her face once again, but this time his own face was closer than before.

“…You’re glad I’m not some kind of monster.”

Emmen couldn’t help but take in all of his features. The fog subsided yet again, as he backed away suddenly.

“Now that I’ve dispelled your curiosity, it’s time for you to get your focus back to your work.”

Emmen lifted her head away from the wall. Her face still felt hot; it was probably red this entire time.

“I’m, um….”

She wasn’t sure what to do, especially after all…this.

“I could go? I mean-”

She shuffled her feet. Kylo’s brows furrowed.

“Is there something else you need, officer?”

He stepped closer as Emmen’s head filled yet again. She tried to contain her thoughts again as he lifted his hand to her face once more.

“You want something else, don’t you?”

The pressure in Emmen’s head grew stronger as her breathing became heavy. She really couldn’t deny that she wanted him. Kylo stretched out his fingers, focusing. He let out a ragged breath.

“I really can’t let an officer get back to work distracted, now can I?”

Kylo removed his black gloves, and the pressure in her head disappeared. Emmen was in awe as he ran his hands up her thighs and hiked her pencil skirt up slightly. He slid her stockings down to reveal her panties, and his right hand traveled between her legs, which she parted in return. He took a broad index finger and slowly rubbed its length upwards against her clit, causing Emmen to shiver and release a quiet whimper from parted lips.

Holding the back of her thigh in his other hand, he repeated the motion, adding more pressure, until Emmen noticed that his breathing started to become more labored. He began to move at a faster pace, until he pressed his thumb to her clit and began to rub her through her panties in a slow, circular motion. Emmen’s head tilted back into the wall as she let out another moan. Kylo added more pressure, and her breathing became more rhythmic now, in time with his strokes. Her face was burning and she couldn’t stifle her occasional small moans. She lifted her head slightly off the wall behind her and slowly looked up at Kylo, whose pale face was now flushed. His lips were parted as he breathed, and his dark eyes were staring directly at her face, taking in all her winces and moans of pleasure. He stopped for a moment, only to slip his hand down the front of Emmen’s panties to continue his work. His fingers lingered over her as he continued to stare into her eyes, and the only sound to be heard was Emmen’s panting paired with Kylo’s ragged breathing, quickening in pace.

A finger made its way to her entrance and pressed into her as she let out a moan. She was soaking wet. Kylo pressed into her at a rhythmic pace until Emmen began bucking her hips upwards into his pressing. Finally, he slid his finger into her-she couldn’t help but let out a loud moan. Kylo was panting hard, gazing between her legs now. Emmen tried to look elsewhere other than his face; it was too much. His face was flushed red as small strands of his hair stuck to his temples from slight perspiration. He moved in and out until half of his finger was working her. She gasped loudly, and her hands pressed against the wall behind her.

Kylo looked up at her again and spoke, out of breath.

“…You enjoy this…don’t you?”

His ragged voice was deep and husky. Emmen couldn’t speak, she just wanted him to keep going. Her head squirmed against the wall as she avoided eye contact.

“I…ah…”

Kylo slowed his motions down.

“Do you want me to stop?...”

Emmen’s eyes locked with his.

“N-no!” She blurted out, much to her embarrassment. Kylo simply gazed back at her.

“Very well.”

Abruptly, he slid the entire length of his finger into her and continued his movement. He took a step or two closer to Emmen’s squirming figure until she could almost feel his breath on her head. With her face still on its side, he lifted his free hand up to Emmen’s cheek and turned her head so she was looking right at him again.

“I don’t recall ever hearing your name…officer.” He breathed.

“E…Emmen. Tril. Sir.”

Kylo pulled the length of his finger out and entered back into her with two fingers. Emmen yelped out a moan. She was edging closer as Kylo quickened his pace. “Well, Emmen.” He never averted his gaze. His hand trailed down her face.

“I’ll assume that you will never speak of this meeting to anyone, correct?”

“Y…yes. I swear.” His hand traveled to the back of her neck.

“Good.”

Quickly and fervently, he pressed his lips into hers and began a series of hasty kisses. He moved to her cheek and down to her neck, continuing desperately. He unbuttoned her shirt to expose the entirety of her neck better. Emmen cautiously moved one hand to the back of his head, entwining her fingers into his thick tresses. His hair was as soft as it looked. Her other hand traveled to his torso, her fingers trailing south until she suddenly felt his hardness. She hesitated for a moment before positioning her fingers around the him before stroking him through his pants. He drew his head back from her neck and gave out a surprising moan. He glared back at her as he grit his teeth and striked back towards her neck with more kisses that turned into small bites. He moved his hand from the back of her neck into her hair, tugging slightly. She continued her strokes, putting pressure on his tip occasionally. Kylo’s head was buried into Emmen’s neck now, his hard pants warm on her skin. He curled his fingers slowly inside Emmen.

“Oh…shit!” she gasped.

With every push into her, he curled his fingers, hitting her g-spot perfectly. It only took a few thrusts before she was teetering on edge, and her strokes had slowed down.

“I’m so….I’m gonna-” Kylo bit down hard into Emmen’s neck and growled, just bringing her past her limit.

Her head lurched forward and she yelped as the wave of heat filled her lower body. Kylo remained on her neck, breathing growls as his hips bucked forward into her hand, while Emmen’s hand tightened in his hair. She felt herself contract around Kylo’s fingers which were still deep inside her, as she felt her cum seeping around them. Her body began to shake as she rode out the hot wave of pleasure, and Kylo released himself from her neck. Emmen’s face was damp to match his, along with the same beet red face. She removed her hand from between his legs, and slowly opened her other hand from around his hair. Emmen was shaking softly now as Kylo removed his fingers from her. Still gasping for air, he backed away from her as Emmen took a step away from the wall, trying to contain herself. Kylo retrieved his gloves from the floor and put them back on. Pushing back his now tousled hair, he picked his helmet back up from the floor and held it in his hands in front of him, staring back at Emmen. He looked her up and down and let out a sigh.

“Thank you for your time, officer Tril.” His face was still blushed, but emotionless.

He equipped his helmet and lifted up his hood before slowly walking out the door without another word as Emmen’s eyes followed him. She touched her neck where a large bite mark was already enflamed and buttoned up her shirt, trying to make sense of the event that just occurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading! This is my first time actually writing smut, so comments/kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
